Cake & Kiss
by Kairi Yukari
Summary: "...How did you know what I wanted for my birthday...?" MorixOC


One shot~! I do not own OHHC…. But I would like to. ;) Call me Bisco Hatori!

It was a hot day in the Host Club, with the windows open and fans blowing the summer breeze through the room. Ferns and plants dotted the room, which was also littered with couches and tables and girls, so many girls. At 2:00, it was her time. She always came to the host club every Friday, at the same time, with a little white box and a decorated tag. Her pale cheeks flushed pink as she opened the doors to the music room, and was instantly greeted by the black haired glasses bearing Ootori Kyouya. Kyouya took one look at the slender girl, whom he'd had many a business date with, as their families were entertwined in a beautiful business relationship. She was formal all the time, having a poker face of diamonds, and he was told by his father to have a good relationship with her no matter what because she was the main heiress to the family company.

"Ah, Rie-oujousama." Kyouya smiled. "Right on time, as usual." She smiled at him politely, and he carried on, waving her in to fall into step with him. "I must thank you for the sweets, they are particularly delicious coming from your family's patisserie."

"My pleasure, Ootori-senpai." Her green eyes looked up to meet his, as he interruped her.

"-Please, I much prefer you call me Kyouya." He chided with a smile. She returned his comment with a light laugh.

"Your club brings much joy to myself, and this school. If you ever need any specific delicates, please don't hesitate to let me know." She brushed her ebony hair over her shoulder.

"You are particularly good with business etiquette, Rie-oujousama. Your parents would be proud." Before Kyouya's comment sunk in, he continued with business. "Hunny-san over in the corner with Mori-san, I believe he's just waking up from his nap."

"Thanks, Kyouya-senpai." With a charming smile, her blush apparent on her cheeks as excitement threatened to bubble through her otherwise calm visage. Mori looked up as she walked over into the other room with Kyouya, and as he bowed out she walked over. He sat at a small two person table, very close to Hunny's nap station; who was still fast asleep.

"Mori-senpai." She smiled as she walked over, slowing her pace as she got nearer. "I made cake. Or, a cake. I mean, I brought some for you and Hunny-senpai." She said, face aglow with blush as she set it on the table. He watched as she placed it, then looked up at her again.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. Hunny is still sleeping." He said. She just smiled.

"That's quite alright," _I'm here for you anyways._ "Don't wake him just for my case. May I sit?" He simply nodded. They sat in silence, for a while, until she let her eyes wander up to his face, feeling the blush creeping as she gazed. This was her favorite. She loved Hunny as much as the next girl, but Mori was special to her.

The other club members watched curiously from the main room, peeking anytime they got a chance, until Haruhi walked up behind Tamaki, who was leering around the corner quite obviously with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, peeking a little herself.

"Shhh shh shhh!" Tamaki fretted, making a bigger noise than Haruhi's innocent question. "Hopefully today's the day!" He said as if that was enough explanation.

"...For what?"

"For Mori-senpai and Rie-chan!"

"…Suure." Haruhi went to turn and walk away, but all of a sudden Kyouya was there, pushing up his glasses with a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Rie-oujousama is the heiress to a _very_ wealthy catering company. Her family and my family are quite close with out business ties, and she is a very elligble bachelorette, who seems to have her eyes set on our Mori-san." Kyouya explained. "Every Friday at 2:00 she reserves Hunny-san and Mori-san and brings them a cake, and since she is such a valuable client, I let her reserve them exclusively."

"Ohhhh…" Haruhi said knowingly. "So we're spying on them to see if she makes her move today."

"Bingo~!" Tamaki chimed. "And I have a feeling today's the day!"

"It's her birthday." Kyouya explains. "Although I'm sure she hasn't informed Hunny-san or Mori-san; I took the liberty of doing that myself."

"Aww, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi started.

"Don't get your hopes up Haruhi-chan," Kaoru started.

"Kyouya's just doing it to improve our relationship with her. Her family's the one that supplies our sweets." Hikaru finished. Haruhi looked at Kyouya and he simply continued to scribble away on his clip board.

"Well, I think that Kyouya-senpai was just being nice." Haruhi stated as she walked away.

"Ummm…. Would you mind, terribly?" The whole gang turned around, to see Rie standing there looking at them, her face bright pink. "You might wake Hunny-senpai."

"OH!" Tamaki exclaimed and the twins clamped their hands over his mouth.

"Haha sorry Rie-chan." Kaoru laughed nervously.

"We'll go away!" Hikaru said as he dragged Tamaki with them.

"My apologies," Kyouya said as he bowed slightly.

"It's alright, really." Rie waved her hand. "I should go soon anyways, I have some business to attend to with my family." Kyouya looked over at Mori, who was now holding a groggy Hunny, who actually did wake up due to Tamaki's outburst. They locked eyes for a moment as Hunny blinked the sleep out of his eyes, then caugh their stare just as Kyouya turned to walk Rie to the door. It took only a moment for Hunny to catch on.

"Rie-chan Rie-chann~~!" Hunny sing-songed, jumping off of Mori's lap and across the room to where Rie was standing. He hugged her tightly. "Thanks for the cake, Rie-chan!" Mori walked over leisurely and stood beside them.

"No problem Hunny-senpai. I love watching people eat my cakes, especially you, you're so expressive it makes me happy." Hunny looked up at her with wide blue eyes, then turned away from her and climbed up onto Mori, whispering something into his ear.

"Pleasssseee Takashiii?" Hunny begged. Rie looked up at Mori, and blush creeped back onto her face.

"Um- I should leave now… I'll see you next Friday." She smiled and turned to walk away. Mori caught her hand.

"Wait." He said, in his low voice. Her eyes looked at him and portrayed every inch of surprise as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, lightly. Rie could feel the warmth of his breath and the soft sweep of his lips- and she froze, shocked.

"Yayayayayayayay!" Hunny clapped, still sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Rie-oujousama." Mori said.

"Happy Birthday Rie-channn!" Hunny sing-songed, and soon everyone in the host club was saying it and clapping. Rie stared up at Mori, oblivious to the world around her, as her hand floated up to touch her cheek where Mori had left the sweet sensation. As Hunny beamed down at her face, Mori's eyes seemed to smile, all she could do was ask in a light, barely audible voice-

"…How did you know what I wanted for my birthday…?"


End file.
